


goodbye l'manburg

by weekendwine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Dead Technoblade, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Exile, Exiled Tommyinnit, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insane TommyInnit, Insanity, Mild Gore, Murder, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, Repetition, Stabbing, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Villain Tommyinnit, kinda based of the world caves in, repeating of words, tommyinnit angst, tommyinnit exile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendwine/pseuds/weekendwine
Summary: where tommy goes insane and kills everyone
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 221





	goodbye l'manburg

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad so good luck reading :)

It wasn’t supposed to end this way. They- They were supposed to grow old and be best friends until they would be separated by the gods. So where had they messed up along the way? When did their friendship end? Was it when Tommy was exiled? He didn’t want to exile him, but he was a harm to L’manburg. Right? He couldn’t be imagining it, L’manburg was perfect and calm without Tommy. Would it even be as peaceful with Tommy? The answer was no, the answer to getting peace was to rid of his best friend like he was a mere plastic bottle. This was always supposed to happen, and the way he put all of his anger from Fundy and Quackity and everyone else depending on him to know everything had nothing to do with their friendship right? Especially after he yelled and threw curses and acted like his best friend was the one he really was angry at, right? 

During the time that he yelled at Tommy and exiled him from L’manburg he held no regrets. So why did he regret every rude action he had sent to Tommy? Why was he beginning to think that everything had happened for his own selfish purposes? Maybe he was right, maybe he was crazy in the head like Schlatt, like Wilbur, like all of the previous presidents before him. He had to be corrupted by the curse that forced them to watch their family turn evil. Schlatt had to watch Wilbur go crazy, and then Tommy was president, and maybe if he was still president he would have to watch him go insane. But now here he was, running away from a war that would never have happened if it weren’t for his own dumb and selfish choices. 

A few weeks ago he had been told that Technoblade had been murdered by Dream, a few weeks ago he was told Philza had been killed by George, a few weeks ago he had been told Wilbur, or Ghostbur had been sent to the afterlife by Sapnap. He wanted to help Tommy, help him be okay after the death of all his family, he wanted to see how Tommy responded when he heard the news. But now he knew, as he dragged the bloodied and beaten corpse of Dream, and as out of his backpack peaked a bloody and severed hand holding the glasses that Georgenotfound always wore. Now he knew as he noticed the white bandana that Sapnap always wore on Tommy’s hand...except it wasn’t white anymore. It was red and brown and everything but that. And now he knew as he whistled a tune while swinging his axe around, not minding the bloodied body falling beside him as he accidentally stabbed Quackity. What had he done?

As he ran away from the crime scene in his secret tunnel with Niki and not Fundy...he’s not with Fundy. Not only did he use Quackity but there’s a chance he’ll lose Fundy and he hates that thought. He’s being a coward and he expects Niki to reassure him but she doesn’t and he needed that. He hates, being treated like a toddler but Niki treats him like a friend, like a normal friend, and not a teenager who was thrown into warfare when he was 14 and needs to be specially treated because he didn’t spend his childhood like a normal teenager. But Tommy, he had it so much worse. At home, he had a father who was never there, a suicidal brother, and a brother who craved death and destruction. He wasn’t normal, he shouldn’t have had to learn how to carry a sword at age 8. He shouldn’t have had to know how to do CPR and how to take someone out of a panic attack at age 7. He didn’t need to know how to make money and how to steal as a young child but he never had a normal childhood. He never got to play with toys or have pets or have friends. Why did he ever exile Tommy? He was stupid for that because it was Tommy, Tommy who lost 2 brothers in one day, Tommy who was vulnerable to being alone. 

“Tubbo” Niki finally speaks and Tubbo can’t help but flinch because she’s angry and he somehow just knows it. “Congratulations!” She said that but kept the plain stare that she always wore. “You have invented a new kind of stupid. A ‘damage you can never undo’ kind of stupid” And then he nods because she’s right. He unleashed a beast who learned how to kill someone when he was 10, a beast that would have never been unleashed if it weren’t for his idiotic actions. “An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid. 'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid” She continued, even when they reach the secret base, even when she begins to throw Tubbo the familiar netherite armor that he had spent a whole month making. 

But then she stops talking, almost immediately after speaking and an eerie silence consumes the room, the noise of water falling from a sink alerts him but he sighs when he realizes it’s the sink. That hadn’t been used in months… “GET DOWN NIKI” is what he wanted to scream but it came out muffled as a pair of hands covered his mouth. There was nothing he could do as he watched, Niki, Niki who only knew love, Niki who baked the warmest deserts. Niki who no matter what, invited anyone in. You’re a hybrid? Welcome. You’re a ghost? Welcome. You’re the reason half of L’manburg was gone? She could make some exceptions. She was so sweet, so why was he watching her get stabbed as an arrow pierced through her chest. But as her body disintegrated and a message popped up in his communicator he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. 

_NIHACHU WAS SHOT BY TOMMYINNIT _  
**Nihachu has lost a life | Currently at 2 hearts**__

____

“Tubbo!” The voice of his best friend(?) had caused him to jump. This wasn’t Tommy his best friend. He could barely hurt a fly but here he was, with the head of his enemy in his hands “He’s gone! The big old green man is gone! We can be together again! No one is going to get in between our friendship again, I promise” He sounded so happy, so cheerful as he spoke but this wasn’t Tommy. But it could, and what if he had pulled the last straw. What if this actually was Tommy and he was insane. What if- “Tubbo? Come on! Why are you crying? Did you really think I wouldn’t do anything” His hands were bloody but that didn’t mattress he pulled Tubbo into a hug. Everything was okay, everything would be back to normal. 

Tubbo smiled softly, as he hugged Tommy back, his hands stretched out towards the sword that laid behind him. He didn’t want to do this but- but L’manburg. It was his best friend or L’manburg and Tommy he would respawn and then he would have to be locked up in the jail that hid behind all of civilization. It was rarely used but bad men went there. Inside the unbreakable walls of the jail lived one man, Jschlatt. Soon with him would be a boy, younger than him but a far worst man. And as he pulled away, he swung. He could it all, the blood falling on his skin, the vibrations of his screams boucning off the obsidian walls of the hideout, but then they stopped. A message appeared on his communicator.

_Tomminnit was slain by Tubbo_ _  
**Tommyinnit has lost a life | Currently at 0 hearts**_ _

__

Oh. He could think as he watched Tommy’s body fall to the ground. He was dead, like really dead and it was his fault. L’manburg was safe but at what cost? Would his spirit haunt the land of L’manburg or would he be in the afterlife suffering for all the murders he committed? Those thoughts were quickly overruled though as he stared at the blood in his hands. He killed his best friend. He killed someone. He was a murderer. Who was to say that he wasn’t just like Tommy? He killed the only person who ever understood him. He was stupid. So stupid. Maybe he was dreaming. It had to be a dream, he didn’t just kill his best friend, right? But he never woke up, he never woke up from this nightmare. Why couldn’t he just wake up? He missed L’manburg. He wanted to go home. He was going to go home. 

_Tubbo has given up _  
**Tubbo has lost a life | Currently at 0 hearts**__


End file.
